harrypotternextgenroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sorting Hat
The Sorting Hat's Song Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, '' ''But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can top them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. '' ''You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a steady mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap! And Let the sorting now begin! '' ''Sorting Take this Quiz, make a new page called (Your character's full name) Sorting Quiz. and leave a link at the bottom, Example Bob Chews (with a link to your talk page) "sorting quiz" ( a link to your sorting page.) I will Leave a message on your talk page saying: '' ''your in... Gryffindor or Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw or Slytherin The Quiz 1. You are walking down Giagon alley and spot a vault key reading "Vault 2091" You... a) Ask around, and if someone says yes, ask what vault # is on the key. If they geuss correct you give it, if not don't tell the correct anwser you know their lying. b) With out even thinking, you run to gringotts, and turn it in. c) Look at the key, plop it in your poket for "Safe keeeping" d) Very Boldly ask around, make your good deed be known! 2. You are at Quality Quidditich Supplies, out of the corner of your eye, you see a little kid sneak a snitch in his pocket and run to his parents. You react by... a) Boldly going to his parents and make the accuasition tight then and there. Demand the boy turn out his pockets. b)Tell the cashier, let them deal with it, you don't like getting in other peoples buisness. c) Get the boy alone, confront him quietly, and guilt him out. d) Nudge and wink, slip one in your pocket too. 3. In the middle of the welcoming feast, you turn around, and see a tiny ugly girl, big teeth, frizzy hair HUGE glasses, She Says "Hi, I'm Cassie, I'm a Half blood, Who are you?" You respond to her by saying... a) "Hi, I'm (Name) nice to meet you." You can probbably make her your friend! You just have to look past that ugly outside. b) turn away and give her the cold shoulder. She's to ugly to be your friend. c) Hello, I'm (name), then go on about your self, your achievements so on so forth. d) Reply friendliey, and ask about magic, what year she's in and more about her. Not befriending her, but showing your nice. 4. You are getting grocries (out in the muggle world) you see what's on your list, right before you look up you have noticed you have ran into a man carring a basket, all his things go flying, you look down, the man is fairly youung, and is not hurt. You also seehis wand at the bottom of the basket. He looks at you, stunned. You say to him... a) Watch where your going man! and walk away grumpliy. b) Take a moment to help him. End with a wink and say no worries, your secret safe with me. c) Take the oother side of the basket, when nobody's looking, wave yor wand and re-orgnize the things. Say sorry and leave. d) Help Him put the things back in the cart, making shure the things are covering up the wand. Show him yours and smile, ask if he is ok and walk away with a skip in your step. 5. Your History of magic teacher gives you a magor test in only 5 days! You study by... a) Reading it over a few times, you can ge this down in a night! b) Make detailed study notes, read over them and memorise them. c) Don't sleep until youve memorised the entire book, make study notes, tunes or what ever you can to memorise it. d) Studing at the last miniute, it can't be that hard. can it? 6. is there a house you DON'T want to be in? (it is not gaurenteed that you will be in that house, the sorting hat will only consider it.) a) Gryffindor b) Hufflepuff c) Ravenclaw d) Slytherin The Sorting Hat Shouts... #Ella Vandder-Dolen's Sorting Quiz #Diane Gregory's Sorting Quiz #Mike Harris' Sorting Quiz